


mewl

by yunh0



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Eric, Crying, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Smut, halloween party, sub top sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: curiosity kills the cat.





	mewl

Eric grunted as he pulled his black knee-high stockings up over his thigh as high as possible, stopping to look at himself in the mirror, staring at his attire. Black cat ears atop his fluffy blonde hair, a poorly drawn cat nose with sharpie, a bow tie that was tight enough to choke him, a tight black shirt which was tucked into his dramatic sparkly black tutu that was snug around his small hips, and his stockings and not too high heels. He scanned his body up and down 6 more times before deciding it was time to head to the party he was borderline forced to go to by his boyfriend.

 

Eric jumped at the sound of a car horn being honked outside of his house, assuming it was Jacob. He walked out and waved to his lover, trying his best to walk fast with his heels to the car. He hopped in and huffed, looking over at the latter. “You look..” Jacob started as he looked down at Eric. “So good.” He said, looking back up at his sparkling eyes. Eric covered his face with his hands as he tried to hold back a giggle. “You too.” He said, laughter begging to fall from his lips. “I seriously wish I knew what was funny.” Jacob said, positioning himself to face the blonde. “No, it’s just-“ Eric said while looking back at Jacob. “How do mimes and cats relate at all?” He continued. Jacob sighed. “Listen. I didn’t wanna match. I’m not a dog person.” Jacob said, fixing his beret jokingly, erupting more laughter from the passenger side of the car. 

 

After a few more minutes of arguments and laughter, Eric thanked god they finally drove off. Jacob sped down the street per usual when the two ride together, the youngers nervousness skyrocketing. Eric held the side of the door as Jacob stopped abruptly in front of the house the party was at. They got out and walked up on the porch and greeted all the sober people they recognized. The two dodged already drunk teens stumbling all over the place as they walked further inside. Eric watched as everyone danced with their partners, most drunkly attempting to do so. Jacob tapped Eric out of his trance and pointed to the bar, Eric kindly declining. Jacob rubbed his back before walking towards the people crowding at the bar, downing their servings like water. 

 

Eric huffed and sat down on the mostly empty couch and watched people play spin the bottle despite how cheesy it looked. Eric eyed the spinning bottle as it slowed down by the second, finally landing on a random boy he’d never seen before. The boy smiled in denial as the girl who spun the bottle crawled closer to him, pecking his lips rather harshly. She pulled away, leaving the boy looking like a deer in front of headlights. Eric scoffed at him and got back up, going to find his boyfriend. He walked to the bar, pushing through drunken teens, eyeing for Jacob. Eric stopped his shaking eyes as he spotted him, already looking drunk out of his mind. He rushed over to him and held his face in his hands. “Baby, how many have you had?” Eric asked. Jacob shook his head. “Not a lot. Swear.” He slurred. Eric squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and walked away from him, deciding leaving him alone would be best for now.

 

Eric walked back to the couch and plopped down, surprised by the spin the bottle participants still going at it. He pulled his phone out, playing a random game to cure his boredom. He felt the seat sink down beside him, causing him to look over and be met with a guy with a masquerade mask over his face. Eric stared at the guys mask for a good 7 seconds before the boy smiled embarrassingly. “S- sorry.” Eric said, looking down at the ground. “I’m Sunwoo.” He said. Eric looked back at him. “Eric.” He said, shyly sticking out his hand to shake it. Sunwoo obliged and shook back tightly. “Interesting costume.” Sunwoo said, eyeing the blonde up and down seductively. “Thanks.” Eric said quietly. Sunwoo snaked his hand over Eric’s inner thigh, the youngers heart dropping instantly. Sunwoo studied the others reactions as he went further up his leg. “My- my boyfriend. He um-” Eric stammered, looking behind him, desperately searching for his drunk lover. “He doesn’t have to know.” Sunwoo whispered in his ear, his breath ghosting over Eric’s neck, sending chills down his spine. Eric exhaled as Sunwoo trailed his finger up and down his thigh, occasionally playing with the hem of his stockings. “Do you wanna take this somewhere more private, pretty?” Sunwoo asked. Eric nodded hesitantly and got up after Sunwoo. He looked back in the direction of his boyfriend before following the stranger.

 

They found a random room and walked in, slamming the door and pushing each other onto the wall. Sunwoo kissed Eric forcefully, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Eric whined as he reached his hands up to pull at Sunwoos hair. The latter grabbed Eric’s hip and pulled him closer, their clothed cocks rubbing together making them both groan. Eric pulled away for air as Sunwoo leaned to suck bruises into his neck. Eric whimpered and held Sunwoos hair as he bit his neck softly. “God.” Eric breathed out. Sunwoo pulled away and held eye contact with the younger for a few seconds before roughly attaching their lips together again. Sunwoo trailed his hand down Eric’s torso, grabbing his once tucked in shirt and pulling it out of the tutu, reaching under to play with his nipples. Eric arched his back and moaned into his mouth, his grip on the latters hair become more rough. “You’re so hot.” Sunwoo whispered as he kissed Eric’s neck again, sending a heat wave over his body. Eric rolled his hips into Sunwoos crotch, the feeling making them both moan. “Please.” Eric whined as Sunwoo kissed and licked the hickeys he left on his neck. “What does my kitten want?” Sunwoo asked. “First.” Eric said, pointing at Sunwoos mask. “Wanna see you.” He whispered. Sunwoo smiled and pulled away from Eric, untying his mask and pulling it off. Eric gasped softly as he stared for a second. “So pretty.” Eric said as he pulled him closer and kissed him again. Sunwoo smiled into the kiss and pulled Eric closer than close as they became more heated. 

 

Sunwoo pulled Eric towards the bed and laid him down, taking off his shirt. Sunwoo froze as he pulled off his tutu only to be pleasantly surprised to see Eric’s choice of underwear. Lingerie. “Who did you want to see this?” Sunwoo asked as he traced the outline of the youngers cock through the fabric. Eric whimpered as he bucked his hips into his touch. “Only you.” He said. Sunwoo held back a moan as he grabbed a handful of Eric’s thigh and squeezed it tightly. Eric moaned and arched his back desperately. Sunwoo stood back up and pulled his shirt over his head, along with his ripped skinny jeans, being only left in his underwear as well. Eric stared at his body with hooded eyes as he waited patiently for his next move. “Scoot up to the pillows.” Sunwoo ordered, Eric obeying immediately. Sunwoo slid his underwear off and climbed in front of him and grabbed under the blondes thighs, lifting them up slightly. Eric exhaled as he tried to relax. Sunwoo went slow as he watched for Eric’s reactions carefully. Eric hissed as Sunwoo went deeper and deeper, eventually his pain turning to pleasure once he bottomed out. Sunwoo tightened his grip on Eric’s thighs as he pulled out and pounded back in, the younger crying out loudly. By the second time Sunwoo had thrusted into him, Eric already had tears blurring his vision. Sunwoo groaned as he began thrusting into Eric’s tight walls quicker, the pleasure becoming too much for both of them. “F- fuck.” Eric whimpered as more tears fell from his eyes. Sunwoo squeezed his eyes shut as he continued rolling his hips into the younger, his cock throbbing painfully. Eric whined loudly, reaching out to hold Sunwoos hands. The older let go of Eric’s thighs and let them fall to his side as he took his hands and intertwined them tightly. Sunwoo slammed in again, Eric sobbing out pathetically. “Kitten- feels so good.” Sunwoo groaned. Eric’s eyes rolled back as Sunwoo let go of his hands and held his thighs down to pound into him harder. Eric blinked away his tears and gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Eric let out a string of high pitched moans as Sunwoo drilled into his prostate continuously. Sunwoo let his head hang down as he moaned quietly, beads of sweat forming under his bangs. Eric bit his lip as the sound of skin slapping together and pathetic moans became louder by the minute. Sunwoo exhaled as he clawed at Eric’s thighs and fucked into his heat faster and harder, sending Eric over the edge. Eric sobbed and trembled in Sunwoos arms as he felt his stomach tighten up. “So close.” Eric managed to say. Sunwoo whined in response as he chased his high desperately. Eric arched his back harshly and cried out and came all over his stomach. Sunwoo thrusted in once more before whimpering and releasing inside the younger. 

 

The boys sat still as their chests rose and fell heavily and the smell of sweat become prominent. Sunwoo pulled out slowly and climbed up beside Eric, stretching his arm over his chest. “Thank you.” Eric murmured. Sunwoo exhaled. “Don’t thank me, pretty.” He purred. Eric laughed through his nose before his heavy eyes got the best of him as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
